


Practice Season

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: College AU, Exhibitionism, F/F, Modern AU, PLEASE do, They're all girls, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, and i s2g i'm too fuckin gay for fem scratchmen, but tbh, fuck man, genderbent cast, goddammit i'm too gay, i saw the pictures of the worst generation genderbent, i would say don't kill me for this, i'd die happy, i'm too gay, she's too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: The Game itself is notorious amongst the students of Grand Line University, especially the girls residing in Roger Hall. The Game is basically a sport at this point, with a ranking of players and a bracket in the commons, though they tell any outsiders that it’s for a multiplayer fighting game. While the bracket usually is usually filled with the names of the residents, accompanied by their color of choice, it’s currently empty. The reason it’s empty is a simple, but rather exciting one; winter break has just ended, and it’s the start of a new season.The Game is simple, really, and has been passed down from class to class; it’s a tradition, at this point, and a highly enjoyable one. All you have to do is put on your signature color of lipstick  - every girl has a different one - and make out with your partner (read: opponent) until either one of you gives in and demands more, or until the time limit of an hour is up.The Game is simple to understand, yes. But it’s difficult to win.(In other words, it's girls kissing)





	Practice Season

The Game itself is notorious amongst the students of Grand Line University, especially the girls residing in Roger Hall. The Game is basically a sport at this point, with a ranking of players and a bracket in the commons, though they tell any outsiders that it’s for a multiplayer fighting game. While the bracket usually is usually filled with the names of the residents, accompanied by their color of choice, it’s currently empty. The reason it’s empty is a simple, but rather exciting one; winter break has just ended, and it’s the start of a new season.

 

The Game is simple, really, and has been passed down from class to class; it’s a tradition, at this point, and a highly enjoyable one. All you have to do is put on your signature color of lipstick  - every girl has a different one - and make out with your partner (read: opponent) until either one of you gives in and demands more, or until the time limit of an hour is up. 

 

The Game is simple to understand, yes. But it’s difficult to win.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Basil Hawkins sighs as she shuffles her cards. Her willowy fingers shuffle the cards as deftly as ever, even as she eyes the list of the ‘Top Ten Players’ from the last season. Of course, most of the top spots were taken by stoic, stubborn girls. Basil, herself, had taken third, beaten only by three people. Both Crocodile and Doflamingo had tied for second place, but Dracule Mihawk had beaten both of them to take first. Crocodile and Doflamingo’s match had been legendary, but both were swiftly beat by the gothic woman with her dark maroon lipstick.

 

The tarot reader herself had lost to Doflamingo after a long match of fifty-two minutes, the sunshine-yellow-blonde woman’s bubblegum-pink lipstick marking all over her jaw, neck, collarbone, cleavage, stomach and hips. It had been a long battle, and it seemed evenly matched. What finally managed to get the whimpered syllables of “pl-please… need more,” from Basil’s throat had been the hand that pushed up under her long black skirt, its flawless fingers teasingly rubbing against her aching sex through the fabric of her underwear.

 

The very memory of her defeat draws a frustrated huff from the pale woman. It may not have been last place, but for some reason, she feels like it might as well have been. Basil realizes that she isn’t focusing on her cards, let alone thinking up a question to ask them. With a soft sigh, she apologizes to them and sets them on the coffee table that she’s sitting on her knees in front of. She decides to let the crystals she’s set on the table charge her deck a bit as she tries to sort out her thoughts.

 

She stares straight in front of her as she thinks, looking out the window that makes up the entire northern wall of the Roger Hall. So lost in thought, Basil doesn’t realize when two other women enter the room behind her. 

 

Apoo is a chipper, lanky girl with strangely long arms who happened to be one of Basil’s roommates, and was ranked in the late teens at the end of the last season. She often finds reason to cuddle, hug or otherwise touch Basil, but the fortune teller doesn’t mind at all, and will occasionally return the gestures. Drake, on the other hand, is a rather bull-headed girl with copper hair that had personally lost to Basil when only sixteen people had been left in the game Apparently, Drake believed she'd lost due to Basil’s tendency to wear low cut shirts. Though, Basil noted, Drake’s hands and lips sure seemed to enjoy the fact that she’d worn a thin button-up that was easy to get off on the day of the match.

 

The taller of the two women happily skips over and plops down onto the couch, her knee brushing against Basil’s shoulder in the process. The blonde woman blinks in surprise and turns to look up at Apoo, who smiles widely and shows off her oddly cute piano-key teeth. “Heyyy, Basil~” She singsongs as she reaches out to curl some of the blonde hair around her fingers. Basil notices that Apoo’s shirt is tighter than her usual brightly-colored hoodie. Today, she’s wearing a v-neck shirt that flatters her frame, and the fuschia color compliments her autumnal coloring. It’s a shocking change from her normal attire, and it adds something flirty and alluring to her appearance.

 

Drake scoffs and rolls her eyes as she takes a place on the couch on the other side of the tarot reader. “Tch. You sounds ridiculous, Apoo. Hey, Hawkins” She crosses her legs, and Basil notices that she’s traded in her beloved skinny jeans for a short, dark blue sundress. It ties behind her neck and has a flowy skirt, but the top of the dress is form-fitting and hugs her tightly. She looks beautiful to the point she’s nearly intimidating, and Basil is sure that Drake is very aware of that fact.

 

“Oh. Hello, Apoo, Drake. How can I be of service?” Basil doesn’t know what’s happening, but she’s smart enough to know she’s going to end up hot and bothered and covered in lipstick marks. This theory is only supported by the fact that both of the other women are wearing their signature lipsticks. Apoo’s matte magenta lipstick compliments her grin as it turns into something more sly. Drake’s sapphire blue lips uncurl from her half pout, half-scowl to form a smirk that shouldn’t be as inviting as it is.

 

Both of the women on the couch share a look before Apoo leans forwards, hand in her palm as one of her elbows comes forward to rest on her knee. “Well, you see…” She begins with a sly grin as Basil begins to put her tarot cards away. “Drake and I were thinking about how the first matches of this season are next week.” 

 

There’s a pause, and Basil takes it as her cue to nod in agreement. “Right,” She replies simply as she sets her tarot cards in her bag. “And I take it that you’re coming to me because you want to practice on someone who finished in a higher place than you?” Basil finishes for her as she sets her purse to the side where it wouldn’t be in their way. She’s skilled enough at reading people that she knows that’s what they came to her for. She could go into detail about how it was Apoo’s idea and Drake only is only joining in because she both holds a grudge against Basil and finds herself oddly attracted to the both of them, but Basil prefers to use few words in situations such as these.

 

Apoo’s grin only widens as she nods, her glasses bobbing with the movement. “Ex-act-a-ly!” She chirps as she nods her head with each syllable. She pulls off her hat and sets it on the table, letting her long braid out of her usual cap. The sleek way her hair is pulled into a braid while the sides of her head are shaved is undeniably shocking and punk in a very attractive way. “But we just need to practice on you, so no need for you to try and strain yourself working on both of us.”

 

Drake flushes but looks only more resolute to do what she had came here for. “So are you in or what?” She asks as she nudges her foot against Basil’s hip. She uncrosses her arms and shifts her position so she’s facing the empty spot between her and the DJ, a wordless summon.

 

“I suppose.” There’s no hesitation when Basil pushes herself up off the ground and sits between the two other women. There's a pause as Apoo and Drake stare at the stoic fortune teller in surprise, and Basil gives them both a blank, expectant look. “Well? Are you going to begin soon, or do I need to do something first?” She asks as she reaches up to pull her hair into a bun so it doesn't get in the way.

 

Apoo only lets out a high pitched giggle as she pulls the shorter woman onto her lap, adjusting their position so they're both facing Drake. “I mean, if you wanna unbutton your shirt, I'm not gonna stop you~” She croons cheerfully. Her hands come to rest on Basil's hips as she lowers her head and begins to press soft pecks to the the blonde woman's jaw. “And Drake sure as hell won't stop you, either~”

 

Drake rolls her eyes, but doesn't deny it. “Who would? Look at Hawkin's tits; they're perfect!” She exclaims as he hand comes up to cup one of the soft mounds through Basil's flowy blouse and bralette.

 

Basil knows that her breasts aren’t bad; they’re not overly large, but fill her own hands, as well as those of many of the other women in the dorm. They’re also very soft, according to Scratchmen, who often uses Basil’s chest as a pillow when they have movie nights. More importantly, Basil knows that Drake is definitely a, so to speak, “boob girl,” as she so frequently says, and that Basil can use them to win this little ‘practice match’

 

The touch feels nice, but Basil refuses to react just yet. Instead, she simply lets her eyelids lower as she bites her lip in a coy manner as she spreads her black-denim-clad legs. Drake freezes as her eyes trail over the blonde's seemingly submissive form, but she seems to realize that she's being baited and she raises her gaze to glare at Basil. She moves to sit between between the fortune teller's thighs, their pelvises so close to pressing against each other's that Basil knows Drake can hardly stand it. Drake has never been able to tease all that well, but her kissing was enough to carry her to the final rounds of the game.

 

Basil’s coy expression turns into something more sultry as she reaches up to undo the first few buttons of her ruffled blouse. Both of the taller women’s eyes follow the nimble movements of the tarot reader’s fingers as she loosens the front of her shirt down to her breastbone. Apoo lets out a pleased coo as the high collar of the white blouse is pulled away from the delicate column of Basil’s neck, and she immediately sets to work leaving hot pink kisses all over the pale skin.

 

“Are you nervous, Drake?” Basil taunts in a deadpan voice as she stares straight at the taller woman while unbuttoning her shirt a bit further. “Apoo seems to be the only one of you two that can rise to the occasion.” She knows she’s riling Drake up, and that Drake only gets more skilled when she feels competitive, but it’s far too much fun for Basil to not.

 

There’s a snort as Apoo starts laughing against Basil’s neck, and she looks up at Drake with a taunting sneer. “Better get to it, Drake, or she’s gonna get bored.” The DJ snickers gleefully before dipping her head back down so she can nibble at Basil’s throat, just over her pulse. It draws a content hum from the shorter woman as she leans back against Apoo’s chest, getting comfortable for what was surely going to be a long ‘practice match.’

 

There’s an indignant huff from Drake and a murmur of something along the lines of “I’ll show you who’s not up to the challenge” before she’s leaning forward and swatting Basil’s hands away from the blonde’s shirt. She scoffs as she begins undoing the buttons, having to untuck the bottom of the shirt from the black jeans it’s tucked into before she can finish the job. “Damn, why are your shirts so hard to get off?” Drake asks with a huff as she finally manages to get all the buttons unfastened.

 

“Usually so people struggle during a match, but also just when I expect you to be involved, you horn dog.” Basil retorts drily as a smirk covers her lips like the violet (her own signature shade) lipstick she’s wearing. Now that her hand her hands are free, she can lift one behind her to rest against the back of Apoo’s neck. 

 

The tan woman laughs against the warm skin of Basil’s neck as she looks up at Drake through her eyelashes. “Apapapa! Better get to it then, Drake!”

 

Drake lets out a displeased huff as she pushes the billowy shirt open, “Yeah, well-” Drake again freezes as Basil’s lace-covered breasts. The blonde woman opted for one of her thinner bralettes, one that was thin, low cut and lacy, its black lace contrasting against her pale skin in an eye-catching way. A vivid blush is spreading across Drake’s cheeks as she stares at Basil’s so called “perfect tits.” The tallest of the three women lets out a light, choked noise that makes Basil chuckle under her breath.

 

The blonde woman uses her free hand to wrap around Drake’s hand and guide it to rest against the swell of her breast. Drake, despite being a year older than the other women in the room, lets out an embarrassing noise of surprise. “H-Huh?! Why’d you go and do that?!” Drake exclaims loudly, but she doesn’t remove her hand from Basil’s bust. Instead, after a pause, she allows her hand to move lower so she can cup the warm, lace-covered mound in her hand. She gives Basil’s tit a soft squeeze and grins when Basil softly pushes up into Drake’s hand. “Ha! You like that, don’t you, Hawkins?” Drake smirks as she continues to knead Basil’s breast.

 

Apoo looks up from where she’s been kissing and nibbling her way down to Basil’s nape, leaving bright pink stains in her wake. She grins brightly at the taller woman as she replies, “Well of course she does! I don’t think she’d let me do it to her when she’s doing homework if she didn’t.” Apoo rolls her eyes matter-of-factly before smirks. “You’re actually gonna have to kiss her at some point, Drake. Basil seems patient, but she’ll kick you off if you start being more trouble than you’re worth.”

 

The corner of Basil’s mouth twitches up in amusement as she leans her head back and turns her face slightly so her lips brush against Apoo’s cheek as she speaks. “But you learned, haven’t you? Now you know much better,” She murmurs, lips tickling the tan woman’s soft cheek with each syllable.

 

“Apapapa! Of course I do~!” Apoo giggles lightly and turns her head to catch Basil in the first mouth-to-mouth kiss of the night. Basil smiles faintly into the contact as her hand on the back of Apoo’s head slides it’s long, delicate fingers into the red-brown hair at the base of Apoo’s neck. The action brings a purr from the lanky woman’s throat as she fully moves to pull Basil’s shirt off completely. The kiss is slow but deep as Basil gently tugs on Apoo’s hair and pushes up into Drake’s hand. 

 

Drake is entranced by the sight of the two females - both of whom she’s been lusting over all year - locked in a passionate yet tender kiss. They’re gorgeous, undeniably sexy in their comfort with each other as their respectively violet and magenta lips move together with a familiar ease. This “practice round” is clearly more of a friendly game between the two, and it’s intoxicating to watch their lips part just enough for their tongues to meet each other’s.

 

It’s only the feeling of the fortune teller pushing her chest up, pressing her soft breast against Drake’s palm that snaps her back into reality. Her eyes travel the short distance from the glittery, violet lips to the half-lidded, lust-filled red eyes that were looking at her despite Basil still being liplocked with Apoo. Those darkly-lined eyes are looking at Drake, challenging her to do something, to make her move. Well, Basil better be ready, because Drake is up to the challenge.

 

Apoo nearly makes to toss Basil’s flowy, white blouse onto the ground, but she knows that would only earn her a huff and a glare from the blonde. Instead, when they pull apart, she folds it and lays it over the back of the couch. This considerate action earns a pleased purr from the blonde as she offers Apoo a small upturn of her lips. “How thoughtful of you, A- AH!”

 

The lithe blonde’s words are cut off abruptly off as Drake pinches her pert nipples through the thin fabric of her bralette. It’s not enough to make Basil squirm just yet, but the woman’s back forms a delicate curve, like the bend of a bow. Drake smirks as she lowers her face towards the younger woman’s, and she relishes in the way Basil’s eyes widen ever-so-slightly in surprise. “What? Didn’t think I’d try to win this time around? Or was it that you thought I just wouldn’t have gotten better since our last round?” She asks with a proud smirk that looks downright sultry to the younger women. 

 

“Oooh~ Look at you, Drake! Gettin’ all saucy on Basil! Apapapapa!” Apoo croons with a snicker as she smiles playfully. She lets her hands rest on the subtle curves that made up Basil’s hips while her lips began working on the back of the blonde’s neck. Basil would never admit it, but having attention paid to the back of her neck, just below her hairline, always made her a bit weak in the knees. It's one of the reasons Apoo likes it when Basil pulls her long hair into a bun so she can focus on studying. Of course, her attention never stays on her textbooks for more than a few seconds after Apoo has started nosing and nipping at the the blonde's cervical vertebrae.

 

Basil has no time to respond to either woman before dark blue lips are on her own, insistent as they press against her mouth. Drake shifts slightly so she can pull Basil’s plush lower lip can between her own and give it a soft suck as she drags her blunt fingernails over the blonde’s pert buds from over the black lace. The reaction she gets from Basil is a airy, lovely gasp that provides the perfect opportunity for Drake to slip her tongue into Basil’s mouth.

 

This deeper contact from their tongues reuniting so long after a soundly won battle draws soft moans from both women. Drake’s tongue is more demanding, more dominating, more insistent than Apoo’s, though Basil can’t say she prefers one over the other. Of course, the blonde isn’t the type to give up a fight easily, so she brings her free hand up to cup Drake’s cheek, using the touch to gain control over the kiss. Drake tries to regain to the power in their touch, but Basil’s hand is steady and gentle as she holds the copper-haired woman where she is. There’s a muffled protest against Basil’s mouth, but she ignores it in favor of flicking her tongue along Drake’s and into the other woman’s mouth.

 

Apoo laughs against Basil’s neck as she observes the kiss from under her eyelashes. “Apapa! You of anyone should know, Drake! Basil isn’t so easily defeated~” She boasts, proud of her roommate's skills and ability to seduce. 

 

Her exclamation earns a light bubble of laughter from Basil as the blonde slowly pulls back from the kiss, leaving Drake red-faced and pouting at Basil. "Thank you, but it can't be said that Drake doesn't possess any skills of her own." Basil remarks with a faint grin as the copper-haired woman smiles proudly. 

 

"Damn right! Now lean back so I can beat you!" Drake exclaims proudly as she scoots forward a bit more, her pelvis rubbing up against Basil's clothed sex. 

 

The friction manages to draw a small gasp from violet lips, but Basil quickly regains herself enough to respond. "S-Such a rude- Hah!"

 

Drake doesn't give the shorter woman a chance to finish her sentence before she's repeating the action, a cocky grin complimented by the sly gleam in her eyes. "Oh, hush. You love it." She replies smugly as her movements pull a whimper from Basil's throat.

 

Apoo, despite seeming to be empty-headed, is actually quite the strategist, and a cruel one at that. As she watches Drake rocking her hips against Basil's womanhood, she grins to herself. Just as Drake rocks slowly against the blonde again, Apoo parts her lips slightly and not nibbles at, but bites down on Basil's nape. It's not an overly deep or hard bite, just enough to feel the faintest hint of resistance provided by the blonde's lean muscles.

 

Basil's usually half-lidded eyes go wide and her back arches as she lets out a soft exclamation of pleasure. She tries to stop herself from making the noise a second time by biting her lower lip, but when the combination is repeated, the same sound, though muffled, is pulled from her reluctant throat. Her hand tightens in Apoo's hair, making the taller woman hum in pleasure.

 

"Looks like she liked that," Drake chuckles as her hands follow the fabric of the thin bralette to the lacy fabric that hugs tightly to Basil's shoulders. Her fingers slip under the flimsy straps and Drake looks up at the blonde with a small but confident smile. "So do you mind if I slip this off?" She asks even as her fingers curl around the straps.

 

Basil, still a bit flushed and breathing hard from the actions of the other women, swallows as she nods wordlessly. She lets Drake slowly pull the straps down off of her shoulders and even further, until the black fabric is pulled low enough that her breasts are nearly uncovered. She bites her lip, eyes focused on Drake's hands as they push the lace down even more. The edge of the bralette catches on her pert nipples, but with only a slight tug on Drake's part, the lace slips off, exposing Basil's breasts to both of the women in the room, as well as anyone who happened to walk past the large window of their commons.

 

Basil's breasts were as pale as the rest of her, all except for her dusky nipples. Drake ponders what color the lovely, pebbled buds are and decides they must be some shade between dusty rose and sepia. Then, with a sly smile, she leans down and draws one between her lips. 

 

"Hnn-!" Basil's response is an immediate whine as her darkly lined eyes fall shut in pleasure. A small shiver runs down her back, making both Drake and Apoo grin when they feel it. The older woman gives a small suck on the hardened bud and the action draws a cry of pleasure from Basil. The fortune teller's left hand tightens in Apoo's hair while her right moves from cupping Drake's cheek to resting on the side of her neck. Her entire body writhes like a willow branch in a soft breeze as her head falls back and to the side, her parted lips leaving faint, barely there marks against Apoo's jaw. 

 

Drake laughs softly under her breath as the once stoic and deadpan woman is reduced to a shaking, whimpering mess. Dark blue lips part, taking Basil's nipple into her mouth before her teeth deliver a soft nip to the sensitive bud. A soft yelp is pulled from Basil's mouth, and her cheeks flush darker at her apparent weakness to having more than one opponent at a time.

 

Warm hands slide from Basil's hips to her lower abdomen, long fingers teasingly tracing the edge of black denim as it hugs pale skin. "Ya know, I don't think anyone would mind if you lost these pants either. What do you think, Drake?" Even though Apoo is in the middle of asking a question, she's already using her thumb to not-so-subtly undo the buttons of Basil's high-waisted jeans. 

 

"Oh, I'm  _ sure _ no one would mind. After all," Drake says as her lips curl up in that wicked grin once more. "It's practice season." The woman gives Basil a quick wink before lowering her head to take the fortune teller's other nipple into her mouth, giving it a harsher bite before soothing it with her tongue. Basil squirms, wanting more just as much as she wants to stand her ground and fake that she’s unaffected by this attention.

 

The music student lets out an excited, high-pitch giggle as she unzips Basil's jeans before tugging on the dark fabric. "Lift up your hips up so we can take these off~" Apoo coos as she hooks her thumbs in Basil's belt loops and gives a light tug. Basil obeys without a single protest and Apoo shimmies the tight pants down the slender hips and thighs as much as she can. However, Apoo can only get Basil's pants down to her upper thighs with the position they're in, so she looks up at Drake with a smile. “Draaakkkeee~ Could you please help me~?”

 

“I guess I could~” Drake grins as her hands slip down to take hold of the waistband of the blonde's pants. Her fingers curl under the fabric, and the feeling of fingers brushing against the fabric of Basil’s underwear makes the Blonde blush and bite back a small whine. Her subtle reactions only serve to bring a smirk to Drake’s lips as she peels the tight jeans off of Basil's legs. “Looks like  _ someone _ is excited~”

 

Basil is losing this match, and it's becoming very obvious to everyone involved. She wants to stop squirming, to sit up with her breathing normal and her cheeks pale and unflushed, to  _ hold on to her title _ . She wants all of that so badly, but more than that, she wants someone to just fucking touch her where she needs to be touched! 

 

The dark jeans are quickly tossed next to Basil’s shirt, and the lithe woman feels her cheeks flush even darker. She’s tempted to close her legs on instinct, but Drake quickly moves back between Basil's thighs with a grin. The olive green fabric of Basil’s underwear shows a dark spot of wetness from her steadily growing arousal. Basil impatiently squeezes her thighs around Drake’s hips, silently pleading with her to do something to get the blonde off.

 

There's a chuckle from the copper-haired women, and Basil's breathing catches in her throat as Drake ever so lightly skims her knuckles over the blonde's sensitive sex. "Ah! Dr-Drake~!" Basil gasps and her back arches, her head falling back on Apoo's shoulder. Her violet lips part to let out another cry of pleasure as Drake's fingers rub against Basil's clit through the fabric of her underwear. 

 

"Wasn't I right? She's pretty like this," Apoo says with a grin as her hands slip from holding on to Basil's hips to her breasts. Her deft fingers begin toying with the tarot reader's nipples as Basil lets out whines and moans.

 

Drake nods in agreements a smirk covers her lips. "Yeah, you were right. Then again, I didn't doubt you," Drake says before leaning in to capture Basil's mouth in another kiss. This one is more of a one-sided battle than the last one, with Drake's tongue easily invading Basil's mouth and working to draw out the lovely noises that both of the taller women are enjoying. 

 

It's all so much, but it's still not enough. Basil  _ craves _ more, and dammit, she doesn't care enough about her title to keep her mouth shut anymore!

 

Desperately, the tarot reader raises her hips against Drake's hand, trying to get more than a light, teasing touch to where she so badly needs it. She pushes her chest into Apoo's hands, encouraging her to do whatever she wants, so long as it helps Basil reach her climax. Drake pulls back from their kiss, a soft noise and a string of saliva connecting their lips like parting gifts. Basil can't hold her tongue anymore.

 

"Please, more… I can't do this anymore, you win… Just please, let me cum," She pleads as her entire body shakes from the buildup of pleasure and tension in her system. Her entire body is taut like a bow string and she's flushed down to her collarbones. 

 

Drake's blue lips immediately curl into a triumphant grin as Apoo laughs victoriously behind her. "Apapapa! I knew we could do it, Drake!" Apoo cheers as she moves to stand up, picking up Basil's clothes and throwing them over her forearm.

 

The fortune teller would've fallen back against the couch without Apoo being behind her to lean on, but Drake wraps an arm around Basil's hips and helps her to stand up. However, Basil's legs are shaking and she nearly falls to the ground, but both of the taller women hold her up, laughing as they both wrap an arm around her waist. "Feeling a bit weak in the knees, Hawkins?" Drake teases as the blonde clings to their arms so she doesn't fall.

 

"Perhaps," Basil mumbles as a pink flush covers her cheeks. 

 

Apoo chuckles under her breath before she starts guiding the other two women to her and Basil's dorm room. "Well, c'mon then! Let's go get to the fun stuff!"

 

As the trio makes their to their room at the end of the hall, they catch sight of three other women in one of the study rooms. At first, it's hard to make out who it is, but once they catch sight of cherry red and dusty rose lipstick marks, it's easy to guess that the head of blue hair belongs to Buggy and the redhead is Shanks. However, what surprises them is the flustered Dracule Mihawk that sits on the table between them, her dress unzipped and pulled down to her hips as the other women kiss and bite and mark her up.

 

Drake lets out a low whistle while Apoo laughs at the scene with delight. "Looks like we had the same idea," Drake comments with a faint hint of amusement in her voice as Mihawk's posture goes rigid because of a bit Buggy delivers to her neck. 

 

Buggy and Shanks don't notice the trio standing just outside the thick glass walls of the study room, but the gothic women's head turns just enough that she catches sight of the them. Mihawk's eyes meet Basil's and the blonde shakes her head. The gold eyes turn a bit sympathetic for a moment as she gives a single nod. The encounter is quick, but they both know that they've lost.

 

_ 'Oh, how the mighty fall,' _  Basil thinks as she and Mihawk look away from each other to continue with their respective partners.

  
_ 'Oh, how the mighty fall.' _


End file.
